


Just eat your Cupcake, Dear

by LionsChild



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Insecure Thorin, M/M, Prompt Fill, meet the relatives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:39:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionsChild/pseuds/LionsChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin is about to have tea with Bilbo's aunts. He's terrifed. Bilbo is amused. Short ficlet, be aware: not beta-ed!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just eat your Cupcake, Dear

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, finally I wrote something with the intention to post it! Took me long enough...

„Is this alright?“ 

Thorin fiddled with the hem of his new shirt. It was a nice one, creamy white in colour, embroidered around the collar and with carefully carved buttons of horn. He squinted uncertainly at the mirror.

“You look marvellous, my Dear.”

Bilbo completed his own attire by tucking in his ascot before turning around. He stepped closer and stilled Thorin’s hands. 

Thorin made a small sound, akin to a whine, and gripped Bilbo’s fingers tightly.

“What if they don’t like me? I’m sure they won’t like me, I’m not even a hobbit. Oh Bilbo, this is doomed to fail!”

The dwarf shook his head until his beads clacked together. 

Bilbo sighed and led him down the halls of Bag End. Dust danced around them as they hurried along. Cleaning had to wait, there were more important matters at hand.

Such as tea with Bilbo’s aunts, Took and Baggins alike.

The pair left their home behind and turned right. The late afternoon sun above the trees painted dark patterns on the path and their naked feet as they walked along.

When they passed a smial or a field, curious eyes followed them. Some hobbits raised a hand in greeting, others just nodded. 

Young Menegilda Goold intercepted them at a crossroad and insisted on giving them a cupcake each, ‘for luck with the relatives’, she said.

Thorin stared at his little cake and when his gaze turned to Bilbo he looked so miserable Bilbo had to step close and hug him tightly. 

“It will be alright, please don’t worry. They will love you, I’m sure.”

Thorin did not seem to be convinced, so Bilbo rallied on.

“Aunt Donnamira simply adores you and believes your braids are cute, Aunt Belba is so grateful that you fixed that faulty water faucet of hers. Aunt Mirabella finally stopped nagging me about ‘settling down’ and Aunt Linda, well, she’s not gossiping too much and that’s a win, if you ask me.”

Bilbo’s soft fingers found their way into Thorin’s palms.

“Please don’t worry, I’ll make sure they don’t eat you.”

Thorin’s lips were twitching a little.

“I certainly hope so. I don’t fancy being chewed upon.”

Now, both of them were laughing.

The cupcakes were slightly mashed now, but still tasted wonderfully.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit and follow me on tumblr! http://www.thekindlylioness.tumblr.com/


End file.
